Furries (Minions Parody)
They've Been Around for the Longest... For the predecessors of our modern furries, it was all about harmony, cooperation, survival—and leaders! Since their earliest known existence, furries have been searching for leaders, animal and human, to help direct them in the “right path”. But there was a problem: leaders were easy to find, but hard to keep alive. By the dawning of the twenty-first century, the furries found themselves stranded in Antarctica with no leader and no purpose, hopeless and depressed. And yet all hope is not lost...at least in the eyes of Kovu Outsider. Kovu has faith that there is still a leader, ''the ultimate ''leader, out there. Alongside the rebellious, musically inclined Rainbow Dash and a young, enthusiastic Benjamin Stilton, Kovu sets out to find that leader for his furry friends to follow. Traveling around the world, from New York to Miami, Florida, the “Friendship Furries” end up as the recruits of Venezuela Vienna, a female black bear supervillain determined to make her mark in London, England as the greatest villain of all time—by stealing the crown of Queen Sardonyx, also known as Sarabi, the former queen of the Pridelands. But after several unexpected turns of events, crossovers with many new faces (particularly that of Joseph Jacobs, a daring but somewhat amateurish teenage wolf who winds up falling in love with Rainbow Dash), and ultimately a devastating accident that destroys Venezuela’s trust in the trio, Kovu, Benjamin, and Rainbow Dash find themselves at the mercy of their own “leader”...and Kovu must find a way to save his friends—all of them—from annihilation. Main Characters (Cast) Adult Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) as Kevin the Minion Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) as Stuart the Minion Benjamin Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) as Bob the Minion Venezuela Vienna bear (original) as Scarlet Overkill Pavilion Vienna fox (original) as Herb Overkill Sarabi (The Lion King) as Queen Elizabeth II Matthew Micahs (original) as Young Gru Staring Member Joseph Jacobs wolf Secondary Characters Adult Kiara and Simba (The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride) as Dave the Minion Kenai (Brother Bear) as Tony the Minion Christopher Michaels wolf (original) as Chris the Minion Wolf (Star Fox) as Walter Nelson Thea Stilton (Geronimo Stilton) as Madge Nelson Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as the Royal Advisor Johnny James Johnson bear (original) as himself Additional Minion Characters Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth (Alpha and Omega) Reynold “Bearen” Michaels bear (original) Tigress (Kung Fu Panda 3) Jeremy Lawrence kangaroo Forester Lawrence fox Applejack (My Little Pony) Johnson "Superkic" Johnson bear Balto, Jenna, Dusty, Kodi and Aleu (Balto III: Wings of Change) Mitchell Masons wolf Sapphire Shalom leopard Minor and Supporting Characters Richard Wolfe leopard (original) as VNC Announcer Pandora Woz (Geronimo Stilton) as Tina Nelson Peter Moosebridges and Fabienne Growley (Zootopia) as News Reporter Prescott bear cub (original) as Norbert the Minion Matthias “Mate” Marks stallion and Shiloh Coyoté coyote (originals) as Walter Nelson, Jr. Trivia * This parody marks the Phase Awesomeness debut of Rainbow Dash, Joseph Jacobs, and Sarabi. * This is Kovu's first major protagonist role. * This is also the first time Kovu, Rainbow Dash, and Benjamin play as a trio, making them the third Phase Awesomeness trio since the T.A.N.G. (Nick Wilde, Kiara, and Reynold "Bearen" Michaels) and Threefold (Classified, Simba, and Judy Hopps). * Joseph is the first P.A. character to have a starring role; he guest-stars with the Friendship Furries in Awesome Me 3. * Venezuela and Pavilion make their one-time villainous appearance in this parody, a trend repeated in Awesome Me and Fourscore: Polar's Wild Adventure (Awesome Me 2). * Like Kovu and Johnny, Kiara is shown to be a secondary leader of her "team", followed closely, not surprisingly, by Bearen. * This is the first parody to signify Matthew Micahs as being the leader of the furries without identifying them as a group. * Nick Wilde, though not mentioned in the cast, briefly appears during the police chase and in England alongside Judy Hopps and the rest of the ZPD. Because this parody takes place before the events of Atypical, he does not have a major role with Bearen and Kiara. * Robin Hood's role as the royal advisor continues the trend of his having a secondary or minor role in P.A. parodies. The only exception to this would be Threefold: The Heroes Who Don't Do Anything, in which parody Robin has an antagonist role. * Originally, Princess Celestia would have played as Queen Elizabeth, but considering Sarabi's role as queen (formerly) of the Pridelands, she better fit the role. Category:Phase Awesomeness Category:Parodies Category:Minions Movie Spoofs Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:547: Legends of Phase Awesomeness